House Ottarim
WIP Story goes something like the empire had a vicious xenophobic King. King is assassinated, along with his two eldest sons. The youngest, 20 years old, having shown compassion for other races is spared. He rises to King, and goes against the Ottarim council; freeing slaves, allowing property ownership, and widens the borders of his kingdom, using the wood and stone to build houses and storefronts for the oppressed people. He is beloved by the alienated races but loathed by his countrymen. Oddly enough, his being worshipped is believed to have given him immortality. In reality, he is the old King. The King had assassins murder his three sons in an old plot cooked up since he received a relic by his council. The Ring of Elven Lineage. With this, the 94-year-old human takes on the form of his 20-year-old self (perhaps younger), a spitting image of his youngest son. To keep rule, he had his two sons assassinated publicly. His youngest son was killed unseen and his body was placed in a sarcophagus that was presented as the Kings. He spread rumor that the old King was killed in such a grizzly fashion, that the Ottarim council agreed to keep him from being viewed. All of this occurred over eight hundred years previously. The problems that arises with his kin and countrymen though are no rumor. The commoners literally began worshipping the young King as a God. The tulpa/thoughtform god, in their mind was innocence and justice. This began to mold the young King and he began acting out of character. At first, he released the other races from imprisonment, slavery, and gave them rights, so he would seem like the young prince. He began overreaching, overspending, and showing compassion where there was none previously. His council, partially comprised of human liches, are devising a way to create their own godform and link it with a phylactery. To give the king access to lichdom. This was the original plan, using the Ring of Elven Lineage to prolong the godbuilding. It is their hope this godform will devour the commoner’s tulpa godform, especially since as of late, it is growing in power. Those who worship the King seem to be endowed with generosity and spread His word, only strengthening his Godhood. so we got king, call him steven, steven is a good man who spends his life doing good and having many children, one day steven looks at his children and realizes that none of his children will be just rulers, maybe there is some elaborate challenge, he hears of this powerful ring that could extend his life, so he tells his children that the first of his children to bring him this ring will be his heir the children of steven rush to get this ring being covetous and greedy bois, but because only the first person gets the heirness, they end up infighting and backstabbing in order to get ahead (the very things steven didn't want his heir to do) eventually one child brings back the ring to steven, who dons it and feels life flow back into him, with his newfound strength he slays his last wicked child and begins a new era of glorious steven reign the catch is that that ring's power is that it steals the life force of an elf and transfers it onto the bearer, and he particular elf that it is linked to happens to be the head matriarch of the imperium (lets call her linda), leaving her in essentially a hellish coma, the years being slowly transferred away, Linda had no heir so the imperium is left no recourse but to declare war on steven the self proclaimed "undying king" to get back their ring to save linda the ottarim however is a monarch and a council, which is better, even a bit similar to what the asian nation will have Category:Factions